


Come On Down, We Can Drown In This Water

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Category: SCP Foundation, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: Someone with cognitohazard resistances as low as Jaskier's really shouldn't have been assigned to [REDACTED] in the first place.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 10





	Come On Down, We Can Drown In This Water

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric from "Drown" by Carolina Liar.

~ Come On Down, We Can Drown In This Water ~

Geralt grabbed Jaskier by the shoulders and shook him.

"You do not recognize the bodies in the water."

"But I _do_ recognize the bodies in the water. Look, that's Valdo Marx!"

The researcher strained against the agent's hold on him, but Geralt did not allow Jaskier to slip from his grasp.

"No, it isn't. _You do not recognize the bodies in the water_. Stay away from the lake."

He didn't know how Jaskier had ever been granted access to study this particular SCP since it seemed his cognitohazard resistance levels were abysmally low.

Still struggling in his captor's grip, Jaskier pointed frantically toward the lake.

"There's Geralt!"

" _I'm_ Geralt. I'm right here talking to you, and stopping your dumb ass from getting yourself killed by an anomaly! _You do not recognize the bodies in the water_."

With his arms full of struggling scientist, who was almost certain to slip his hold if Geralt so much as thought about moving a hand toward his pocket to get his walkie-talkie so he could call for back-up, there wasn't much the agent could do to prevent the inevitable disaster except keep Jaskier clutched tightly to him and slowly back away from the shore of the lake, until he could get him far enough away to be outside the cognitohazard's radius of effect.

Of course, that was easier said than done. Geralt did eventually managed to half-drag half-carry his wayward friend all the way back to the research team's transport vehicle and return him to a Foundation facility... but the effects of this anomaly were particularly insidious, and even a course of Class-A amnestics could not fully erase its effects.

* * *

Although he had no conscious memory of ever visiting the site where a certain SCP was contained, Jaskier often dreamed of a lake in which the bodies of people he knew - many of whom he'd been estranged from since high school or earlier - were floating.

Upon waking, he would have no solid recollection of the contents of these dreams, and yet he would say to himself, "I should probably go back to the lake."

Whenever he mentioned the lake to Geralt, Geralt would ask what lake he was talking about. Sometimes he was talking an actual identifiable lake other than the one from his dreams which did not ostensibly exist, Geralt always seemed relieved. If Jaskier tried to tell him about the strange lake from his dreams, Geralt would become alarmed - even angry - and drag him straight to the infirmary, where he would be subjected to standard Foundation psychological testing, then be sent back to his room for the rest of the day.

It took Jaskier entirely too long to realize that he'd been confined to this particular site and was apparently banned from field work for the foreseeable future.

After his next psychological evaluation, Jaskier was able to eavesdrop on a argument between the doctor and Geralt in which it seemed that Geralt was demanding Jaskier be dosed with stronger amnestics this time, and the doctor impatiently explaining that the cognitohazard to which Jaskier had been exposed seemed to be highly resistant to amnestic treatment and they would just be uselessly wiping out broad swathes of his memory for no reason if they did as Geralt requested.

Jaskier did not like the sound of that. Obviously the lake was some kind of SCP, and it would be very bad if he actually went back there... which did not stop him from wondering: _What happened the **first** time I went to that lake?_

~end~


End file.
